


重影一夜梦

by DyeingMirror



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Bromance, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: 除我以外还有人想要看我脑的这个无限接近Bromance的曹攸以文若大人的种种事情为契机沉浸于一夜的梦中的故事吗。我写了。
Relationships: 曹操/荀攸
Kudos: 3





	重影一夜梦

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇翻译。  
> 作者：[日]零音@21_watawata

军议结束后，荀攸沿着驻地的走廊向执务室走去。途中虽然感觉到两名站着闲聊的武官向他投来的视线，他却未曾加以留意，继续迈开步子。然而男子的话音却突然响亮起来，便有些不堪入耳的话语溜进了他的耳朵。

“这么一说，好像荀军师每晚都会被叫到曹公的寝室去哩。”

“嘿嘿。曹公的兴致可真是不错。”

男人们下流的笑声十分吵嚷。“又来了啊……”荀攸想道，他感到有些为难，但总算是左耳进右耳出了。

他与曹操之间的关系，时常被传出些这样的传闻。直接来向他询问真伪的人倒是没有，大约不是偷偷摸摸地压着气声说话，就是如方才那般带着恶意引为谈资。有人来问倒好，还能答句非也，可要是刻意辩解，也不过是自找麻烦，对这些添油加醋的风言风语，他也就只好充耳不闻罢了。只要不影响到曹操的世评，那也就无甚干系，只不过是他自己要感到些微的不愉快而已。

面对对方投来的凉凉的视线，荀攸也就是想着这样的话以为应付，但与那两名男子擦身而过的瞬间听到的话语，却令他不假思索地止住了脚步。

“现在的地位怕不也是名副其实地用身体得到的吧。”

“哈哈！用作荀令君的替代品也不是没可能呢！”

滚沸似的愤怒瞬间就从丹田翻涌而上。沸腾的血液回流入脑，轻易就使荀攸冷却了的思考飞散而去。

他调转回身，无言地立在那两人面前，他们那高大的身躯也动摇退缩了。或许一言不发的荀攸反而使人感到有些可怕吧。两名武官还在叫嚷着些什么，而荀攸只是置若罔闻。

“你们明白这是对曹公和令君的侮辱吗。足下大约也不是不知晓我与那二位的关系吧。”

这些不恭敬的发言都会立刻传给该知道的人知道的，只要淡淡地如此告知，男子们就立刻愁眉苦脸，逃也似地遁走了。倦怠感蜂拥而至，他吐出长长的叹息。他已失却了面对案牍的气力，但还是抬起头来，打算总之先到执务室去再说。然而，荀攸的脚就像黏在了地上一样动弹不得。在他面前伫立的是带着一副渗着哀伤的神情的荀彧。

荀彧凑近了双目圆睁的荀攸，开口道：

“或许我这番话也有些多余……但还请您不必把那种人的话放在心上。”

“多谢。其实，不管我被怎样议论都无所谓。但是，曹公和文若遭人愚弄，实在令人生气，难以视若无睹啊。”

虽然一回忆起男子们的话语，他的心又再掀波澜，但是想到这是与荀彧久违的谈话，他的心情还是转阴为晴。运筹帷幄的荀攸与主持内政的荀彧，在职务中打到照面的机会寥寥无几。偶然相会的时候确实也会说上几句，但较之从前自然是少了些回。这样不可多得的机会，不该被一时郁闷所破坏。

荀攸便起头说到彼此的近况，荀彧也缓和了表情回应起来。荀攸若是提及曹操的名字，荀彧或许稍加留心，并不深追，便滑入别的话题。荀攸自己是心中无愧，其实并不介意什么，但荀彧的体贴仍然使他开心。稍加深谈过后，他便道别荀彧去了执务室。

翌日，荀攸接受曹操邀请，造访了他的私室。

斟酌交盏合着倾杯清谈，有时也朗读几句曹操所作的诗歌——这就是他与曹操一起的度过的夜晚。只是频率比以前有所增加，因此传开了些奇奇怪怪的流言。

陈设在房中的几案上摆着些酒瓶。他本应被催促着在曹操对面的椅子上坐下，然后取来酒杯握在手中的。一贯如此。但曹操只是独自向着嘴边运杯不停，并没按照向来那样叫他坐下。荀攸便有些困惑，再怎么说是所谓超越了主从之格的友人也好，总不能够舍弃礼节吧。

曹操将空了的杯子往案上一搁，终于对上了荀攸的视线开口道：

“你昨日与文若谈过了么？”

“是。偶然遇到令君。”

张口第一句便说到昨日之事，荀攸心下微惊，仍是作答。听曹操的口吻，之前的纠纷似乎并没传到他耳朵里。曹操也是知道有些不合于实的传言在流传的，但若能不给他增添多余的烦恼那就再好不过了。

荀攸这厢按着胸口松了口气，曹操脸上却浮现出一丝渗着哀色的笑容，仿佛自言自语般地沉吟道：

“你们的情谊也真是叫人羡慕唷。”

曹操的话语使他感到心脏被生生捏碎一样的疼痛。曹公虽然在面对文若时以毅然的态度贯彻着自己的意志，但是与那样一个在漫长岁月中一直支撑着他的人分道扬镳，绝不可能不对他的心思产生一点震动。

荀攸还在拣选着恰当的词句，曹操却站了起来，沉默地凝视着荀攸。

“……明公？”

感觉到缠绕着曹操的气氛一变，荀攸开口唤道。然而对方的唇瓣纺出的，却是令他怀疑自己双耳的台词。

“脱。”

“哈……”

电光火石之间，能回复的也无非是这吐息一样的音节，半开的口不曾再动作分毫。被宣告的短短一言，在他脑中翻滚往复。意思么，自然是明白的。虽然明白，也实在是措手不及。

荀攸与曹操至今一次也没有触碰过彼此的身体，更不是那种互相倾诉情爱的关系。只不过是由坚固的信赖所结成，共享时光之事较他人更多罢了。可明明已经保持着这样的距离不知多少年了，为什么会突然说出这种要改变两人关系的话呢。

面对思绪未整的荀攸，曹操带着自嘲的扭曲表情勾了勾嘴角。

“办不到么。”

他怔怔然望着曹操的脸。他最初提到的是什么人呢？曹操放言的冲击之下，他已然忘怀了。

“非也。”

或许是因为他毫无犹疑，清清楚楚地宣告，荀攸发出的话音极为响亮。即使这是曹操自己所说的话，他也还是为荀攸的回答瞪圆了眼睛。虽然是命令形，但却是以被拒绝为前提说出来的吧。

并不是什么同情。也不是因为不能违抗君父的命令。他是如此地感觉到了他的孤独，只是想能多少填补一点也好。在与曹操的交谈之中，荀攸常常这么想道。除了出谋划策之外，若还能再为曹操做些什么，便是无上的欢喜了。

荀攸缓缓地使身上附着的衣物落向地面。曹操双目微阖，打量着荀攸那身徐徐露出的肌肤。

当荀攸终于成了一丝不挂之姿，曹操握住了他的腕子向寝台上倒去，像是要堵住退路似地覆了上来。下颚被一只右手所捕获，荀攸察觉到其中的意图，便悄无声息地垂下了眼帘。干燥的嘴唇彼此甫一触及，舌便立刻侵入进来，在口腔之内蹂躏。对那粘膜互相摩擦的独特触感，脑髓也渐渐麻痹去了。

曹操缠络着他的唇舌，直到荀攸的呼吸出现轻微的紊乱。终于抬脸离开后，又不知从何处取来了一只小壶。指头掬出的许多软膏被涂抹于后庭，荀攸一边纳入，一边感到如同身在梦中。痛倒是不痛，只有些许微小的不自然感，但那也不至于不能忍受。

多少有些习惯了这微妙的感觉之后，反而有之前没注意到的声音闯进了耳朵。从两人的口中漏出来的只有呼气，而对彼此未发一言，因而在屋内作响的就只剩下涂抹软膏发出的黏着潮湿的响声。他这才发觉，那声音可真是栩栩如生，而竟然是从自己的下半身发出来的，更感到一种如同被从梦境中拖拽而出似的心情，又给他种下了那么一丁点的羞耻。

曹操将手指从荀攸的后穴中取出，然后脱掉了包裹身周的精良衣物。微微勃起的性器闯入视界，荀攸生出了一种难以言表的复杂感情。唯一可以确信的是，他所感到的至少并不是恐惧。

曹操的性器压住穴口，在荀攸吐息的瞬间挤了进来。手指不堪比拟之物抉开了狭窄的穴道，横行压制。有过那么一瞬间，他的眼前都染成雪白，但他咬紧后牙忍耐了下来。他不由得感觉到那些疼痛仿佛就是曹操所怀抱着的苦楚，无论有多么艰难他都想要承受下来。

曹操也并未对荀攸说上什么体恤的话就继续推进了。不过，只要能不时地在那摇荡的瞳眸中映出自己的身影，那也就足够了。因为在那里渗出的是他的情意。

重复着抽送，进入深处再被拔出。在完全抽出之前止住，曹操短短地呼了口气，又一下子贯穿了最深处。

“啊……！”

从未感受过的强烈快意瞬间侵袭而来，伴随着无意识地发出的声音，荀攸全身惊跳了一下。曹操见势，一转之前的缓慢动作，开始猛烈地摆腰撞击。皮肤彼此碰撞的细微声音，都为这动势所激起。那样激烈，就好像至今为止与曹操度过的那些安稳的夜间都成了谎言一样。

曹操瞄准了方才的一点动作，每次突刺都有比平时更高昂的声音从荀攸口中漏出。虽然那都不过是些不成意味的词句，而曹操的面孔忽然进入视界，那看起来却好像是在哭，荀攸便不假思索地唤了他的名称。

“明公，明公……”

那看起来像是泪的东西大概是汗吧。曹操停下来时，他伸出手去以拇指为他拂拭水滴，而对方的眼头并不是湿的。曹操为荀攸的这番行动垂下了眼眉，小小地沉吟。

“公达……”

即便这呼声为自己剧烈的呼吸所混淆了些许，但他也明白那叫的是自己的名字。连一丝喘息的暇隙也无，曹操立刻再次开始律动，阻挠了荀攸欲说还休。由眼角零落的一线泪水，也不知道是从快乐，还是从胸中的郁苦而来的。

暴风雨般的一夜破晓，荀攸在曹操的寝台上醒来。他本打算拖着称诉钝痛的腰也要回自己的宅邸去的，却被曹操留了下来，结果就在这间房屋中度过了一夜。

曹操那厢却已经是起着的，见荀攸醒了，便拾起仍被扔在地上的衣衫递给了荀攸。

“谢明公。”

曹操对荀攸的道谢并不做什么回应，而是叫了他一生“公达”。有异于昨夜所听到的，对方的话音凛凛敛敛。

“从今往后，你还会陪我走同样的道路吗。”

“是。不管走到何处，都会与您一起。”

沐浴在眩目的朝阳之中，荀攸如此表白道。


End file.
